


I Believe In You

by ZabbyPerno



Series: Jim Kirk, Winter Spirit [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Double Drabble, Gen, Headcanon for future story, Implied Sherlock/John - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Please don't questions and just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/pseuds/ZabbyPerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets a new believer... One who has always believed in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? This is a sorta prequel to a series/novella that I've been working on. Enjoy?

Jack soared above England, contemplating covering the city of London with snow. He landed in a park and looked around.

A voice distracted him from his thoughts. “What is an 18 year old doing outside in this weather without shoes. Especially given the outfit you’re wearing. Deerskin trousers. Those went out of style 300 years ago.”

The Spirit of Winter spun around, to face a man in a long overcoat and scarf, staring straight at him. “How… You…”

“Oh, yes. I can see you. You are Jack Frost,” the man intoned, looking bored. “Really, I thought you were smarter than this. Given all that I’d heard about you. Whispers really.”

“Who are you?”

“Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. And I’ve always believed in you.”

Jack stared. And blinked. “Can I… Can I come ‘round every once in a while, then?”

Sherlock smiled a slow smile, that almost reminded Jack of Pitch… but it was kinder. More human. “As long as you bring my child snow days, I think we can come to an agreement, Jack Frost.” He laid a hand over his stomach, which held an implant, carrying a viable fetus. A mix of DNA of his and John's.

Upon request, Sherlock explained what he had meant.

A life long friendship was born.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah. I've been working on a Star Trek 2009/Rise of the Guardians crossover.
> 
> In the movie, one of the lines Spock quotes is a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle line. In a TOS movie, Spock either directly said that he was descended from Sherlock Holmes.
> 
> In my story, Jim Kirk makes a comment about Spock quoting Sherlock Holmes. This explains why he knows about Sherlock being the first male carrier.


End file.
